Sins Unforgiven
by Alina Du Couteau
Summary: Not every mistake can be corrected with apology. Sometimes, your sins can go deeper than what you've done, and become who you are, and who you will become.
1. Prologue

_Talon pushed back his hood, smiling. He looked into her eyes, brushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear. He pulled her closer, and she gasped quietly, looking down. He pulled her chin up and leaned in...and stabbed her in the gut with a small blade. She looked down in horrifying realization and Talon pushed her off his knife, leaving her to bleed in the stained snow, cold and alone. She looked up as death came to claim her, and he was gone._

"He's over here! I spotted him moving over here!" a Noble Demacian guard pushed over a civilian and rushed into an alley, grinning at the sight of a hooded figure.

"Nowhere to run, now. You're dead!" the guard drew his sword and ran at the figure, who threw off their cloak, revealing a tight outfit around a fit female body. She held two daggers, one in each hand, and threw 1 up before she vanished. It hit the ground in an audible thwack as it impaled itself on the ground.

"What the-" the guard turned around, raising his sword just in time to block a potentially lethal dagger from penetrating his armor. She grunted in effort as she backpedaled away from him, only to get caught by another guard with a lance on his back, who bound her arms behind her.

She smiled ruthlessly, "Nice try," she whispered, before disappearing again, showing up where she had thrown the first dagger. She picked it up threw it at a wall in one smooth motion, and it bounced off of it, before striking the two guards and landing behind them. They recoiled in surprise before locking together in a defensive formation, sword over lance, blocking her way to her blade. She let out a _tsk_ of frustration before taking out her dreaded Lotus, a collection of deadly blades designed to be thrown at high velocity and quantity at a multitude of targets, but before she could throw a single one, two more Demacian Nobles arrived with runic shields and swords. They leapt into a defensive formation between her and the other two, raising their shields, and a golden aura began to emanate from their defences.

_That's new._

She smirked and unloaded her Lotus, channeling and releasing a huge volley of pinpoint accurate daggers at her assailants, but much to her dismay, her blades were being deflected off the shields, falling to the ground in a harmless pile of metal. The shields were unscathed and they released their defences, stepping aside for another Noble.

_What the hell?! Damn it!_

"We were prepared this time, Noxian." a more ornately armored Noble entered the alley, picking up the dagger she had thrown earlier. "But it was a nice try...Katarina."

"I figured I'd find you here, Andevar," Katarina huffed and threw her second runic dagger on the roof of a nearby building before drawing two more knives, although these weren't enchanted like the previous ones.

_I got this._

In a fantastic show of speed, Katarina rushed Andevar, sneaking in a punch to his left cheek before sliding behind him and climbing up his back, leaping off his armor to land behind the other guards. They reacted quickly, the guard with the sword leading the assault, swinging his blade with impressive speed and precision. She ducked under it before grabbing his arm and stabbing him with the dagger in her free hand.

_Got him._

He screamed in pain and fell back, opening the situation for the remaining three to deal with her. They proceeded forward warily as more guards with spears showed up on the alley, taking up phalanx positions just outside the alley, with a similar glow to the shields earlier, blocking her escape.

_I can't take on this many right now. I need to get out of here._

Katarina let out a fake smile to Andevar, "I'll see you later," before disappearing…

Right into Andevar's grip.

_What?! How?!_

He punched her in the face before grabbing her by the neck, lifting her off the ground. She strained against his strength. Andevar held up her second dagger in his free hand, "Looking for this?," he chuckled, nodding to the Demacian scout that had retrieved the blade in the middle of the fighting and thrown it to Andevar.

_N-no! No! No! No!_

"You're predictable, scum. Same tricks, day in, day out, everytime you show your scarred face here in Demacia. We were always going to catch onto your moves." Anevar traced her face with a gloved hand, "What a shame, Katarina. Such a beautiful face…," before she felt a sharp pain in her side as Andevar rammed her knife into her side. Katarina gasped, straining to break free of his grip. Andevar threw her aside at a wall, and she fell to the ground in a heaping mess, clutching her wound in hopeless vain.

_No! No! Not like this! _

She pressed harder and harder, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing. Her vision began to fade, and she fell unconscious.

"Patch her up. We don't need her dead," Andevar chuckled, "yet."


	2. Chapter 1

_I had no choice. She had to die, she...she betrayed me, she betrayed us! I...I had to. I had no choice, no choice, no, no! NO! _

_Talon woke up in a cold sweat, shooting straight up in his bed, clutching his chest in one hand. A figure laying beside him stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes and turning to Talon. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked. Talon replied softly, laying back down and laying his head on her chest, burying his face in her blouse._

"_I am, now."_

In the marketplace of Demacia, an elite ranger scanned the area in front of her, searching for something particular. Her earpiece chirped into life, and she pushed a button on it.

"I see her. I'm moving in. Valor! Let's go!" a blue eagle landed on her shoulder and she moved toward her target, arming a small repeater-crossbow in her right hand. Just ahead, she observed as Andevar and his team closed in on Katarina. He looked back for a second, acknowledging that she was there, and nodded.

_Here we go. The other one should be around here, too._

The ranger scaled up the wall using empty crates and boxes and made her way into the roof, nearby. She concealed herself behind a chimney, but kept a vigilant eye on the action.

_Can't let her spot me. I can't take her on alone._

A blade thrown into the sky landed on the roof adjacent to her, "Quinn. Get that blade and pass it to me," Andevar said in her earpiece, she whispered to her partner, "Valor, get that blade. Give it to me."

_Why? What's his angle…?_

She could hear fighting starting below, and ducked as Katarina vaulted off Andevar's back, coming face to face with another one of the guards. The fighting began, and in that moment, Valor grabbed the dagger with his talons and dropped it into her hands. Andevar looked up, nodding with a smile. Her earpiece chirped again, "Good work, Quinn. Pass that over here, will you?"

_For what?_

Quinn went ahead and tossed the dagger down toward Andevar and he caught it in one hand, dropping the other at his feet, and in that moment, Katarina suddenly appeared right in front of him. He sent her a hefty punch and picked her up off the ground from her neck, and Quinn watched Katarina struggle. It was over.

_What?! Whoa! How did he-?!_

Andevar spun the dagger in his hand, holding it straight out before plunging it into the assassin's side. He then threw her at the adjacent wall, where she desperately tried to put pressure on her wound before passing out. Andevar gestured to his men, and they knelt beside her, applying pressure and medical aid.

_She should be d-_

Quinn's thoughts were cut off by the sudden cry of Valor, above. A warning. Quinn turned around, immediately ducking under a volley of three knives being impaled on the chimney she was hiding behind. A hooded figure with a bladed cape ran at her, and Quinn raised her crossbow, firing off a few rounds.

_Him!_

The assailant deflected off her bolts, leaping at her bladefirst. She dodged off to the right, nearly falling off the roof.

_Shit! I'm gonna slip off!_

The attacker threw out another three blades, but there was a different glow about these, she narrowly dodged them, but he followed her dodge with an attack of his own, aimed at her throat. Valor swooped in, pulling at his hood. He recoiled in surprise at Valor's attack, falling back.

_Now!_

Quinn rushed him, kicking him in the chest before landing feet first a safe distance away from him, raising her crossbow and taking aim at his torso. He tossed a few blades at Valor, forcing the eagle to retreat before turning to Quinn. He held out his hand toward her and the three blades he threw earlier returned to him. He caught all 3 with unbelievable grace, sliding under her fired bolts. They slammed into the singles of a nearby building, cracking it. He came up right in front of her, standing up in an attacking motion with the blade he kept on his right arm. Quinn leaned back barely enough to dodge it, but the attack sliced through her crossbow, rendering it totally destroyed and useless.

_Damn it!_

Quinn ducked under another overhead horizontal strike, sliding off the roof, and onto the ground. "Andevar! Over here! Talon!" she yelled loudly. Andevar and his men looked toward her cry for help, and nodded to one another. Andevar picked up Katarina's body and made off with it and the other wounded guard, the other three moved to assist Quinn. Talon moved from rooftop to rooftop, tracking her running to a more advantageous position just outside of the marketplace. More members of the Demacian militia arrived to escort civilians out of the area as the rest of Andevar's team followed Quinn, taking up defensive positions around her, raising their shields and creating a golden glow around them. Quinn drew a knife from her thigh holster, ready to stand her ground, to fight to the last breath. Valor flew overhead, screeching in warning.

_We have numbers, but against Talon...will that even matter?!_

The hair on Quinn's neck rose as an all too familiar ringing echoed in the alley.

_Shadow Assault! _

"Break formation! Scatter!" Quinn screamed at the guards beside her. They looked at her confused before Talon suddenly appeared on their far side, driving his blade into the side of one of the guards. Six more blades came out of the shadows, impaling themselves on the ruined defences of the guards. Quinn backpedaled away from it all, terrified. The remaining two guards clicked their shields together in a protective barrier, and Quinn noticed a flicker of light behind them.

_Behind you!_

Quinn couldn't formulate the words fast enough, and she watched in horror as Talon blinked behind one of the guards, plunging his amblade into his neck, drawing it out and throwing more daggers at the remaining guard, two at his chest, one at his throat. They both fell to the ground in a heap of metal and depleting rune magic, and Talon disappeared.

_Where?! Where?! WHERE?!_

Quinn felt the warmth of Talon's blade at her throat as the blood of her comrades dripped onto her clothing, but before Talon could execute her with a swift stab, Valor swooped down in a vain attempt to stop the assassin. Talon turned around, kicking Quinn away from the fight. She turned just in time to witness Talon drawing two small daggers, pinning Valor's wings to the ground and sending another knife at the eagle's chest.

_Valor! VALOR! VALOR! NO! NO! NO! VALOR!_

Quinn felt her heart sink into despair as the Vanguard arrived onto the scene. Talon looked up, and quickly made his way out before anyone could stop him, climbing over roofs and walls in perfect grace.

_Valor...Valor, no...I'm so sorry…_

Quinn crawled her way to her partner, immediately feeling the rage and anguish before pulling the dagger out of his wings and holding him in her hands. She grabbed the hilt of the second blade in his body, but a medical specialist in a tan robe grabbed her hand.

"Don't take the blade out of his chest! Leave it, Quinn! Let us handle that! Quinn!", the medic yelled at the wounded ranger, "You need medical assistance, too! Quinn! Quinn! Focus!"

"Help! HELP! HELP ME!", she yelled at the medic, tears began falling from her eyes in pain. "Please! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!"

A voice from the crowd joined in, all too familiar to all who live in Demacia. "Quinn. Trust the medical corps."

"Garen! Garen! Where were you?! WHERE?!"

Garen looked away. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I just got back, and I heard the fighting break out."

He dropped to one knee beside her, pulling up her gaze to meet his own. Quinn's eyes had a defeated tone to them, and Garen pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"It'll be okay. He's going to be fine. He has to be. You'll be okay, okay? We'll get Talon, just get better, okay? Promise me, Quinn."

She looked down momentarily before looking back up at her friend, her eyes showing a different kind of vigor, a renewed sense of power. Garen knew it all too well. Vengeance. Quinn felt her head feel light before falling to the ground. She reached around to her back, feeling two blades positioned in her lower back.

_He got me, after all…_

She fell to the ground, unconscious. Garen yelled at the medical officers for attention, and they picked her up onto a stretcher,

"No more. This ends tomorrow.", Garen muttered underneath his breath.


End file.
